yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoto Kuma
Appearance Shoto has messy, thick ash blond hair, streaked with powder blue. He has forest green eyes and rather pale skin. Since he is in the Art Club, he wears the beret to keep his hair under control during club activities. Shoto is rather thin and seems frail, but his weight does not bother him much and is of medium height. He is lightly freckled in more places than should be possible, and sunburns very easily. Personality Shoto is rather shy and reserved, and doesn't really open up even if he trusts someone very much. He expects his friends to pick up on tiny changes in his body language to tell his mood, which can be extremely infuriating. He is a perfectionist to the extreme and will push others away trying to accomplish his goals. He comes off as snobby to other people as he focuses on only one thing at a time, and will brush them off if he's concentrating on a task at hand. Routine At 7:05 AM, Shoto enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker, changes his shoes, and will then walk to the Art Club to practise mixing colours. At 8:00 AM, Shoto leaves the Art Club, but not before cleaning up his mess, strictly stipulating the proper places and washing methods of the art materials. He sits at his desk and draws (horribly) until 8:30 AM when his morning classes start. He leaves to eat lunch with his friends by the fountain at 1:10 PM. At 1:20 PM, Shoto quickly checks on the cleanliness of his club room, and will stay there until the bell rings for afternoon classes at 1:30 PM. Shoto finishes afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. After he is released, he goes to his locker and puts away his school materials. He then walks to the Art Club to participate in club activities until 4:00 PM, when he changes his shoes at his locker and walks home. Relationships Family Friends None yet - feel free to add your OCs here! Reactions "Oh." - When being complimented *sigh* - When being complimented too much. "Stop that!" - When witnessing panty shots being taken. "I-i... um..." - When witnessing the player insane, bloody or carrying a weapon. "No, no, no... did you...?" - When witnessing murder or the player carrying a corpse. "Oh..." - When seeing a corpse. "G-gah! Put a uniform on!" - Seeing the player nude. "Um... okay." - When asked to follow the player. Gallery 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** Um... Shoto. Kuma. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** * 'Your blood type? ' ** * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** * 'What's your occupation? ' ** * 'Your favourite food? ' ** * 'Favourite animal? ' ** * 'Favourite subject? ' ** * 'Dislike subject? ' ** * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' ** * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** * 'What's your motto? ' ** * 'Your special skill? ' ** * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** * 'Your forte? ' ** * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** * 'Places in your memories? ' ** * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** * 'How good can you swim? ' ** * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** * 'Disliked food? ' ** * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' ** * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** * 'How good can you cook? ' ** * 'Favourite colours? ' ** * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** * 'How tall are you? ' ** * 'Shoe size? ' ** * 'Your dreams? ' ** * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** * 'Bed time? ' ** * 'Wake up time? ' ** * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** * 'And summer? ' ** * 'What about fall? ' ** * 'And then the winter? ' ** * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** * 'What's your allowance? ' ** * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** * 'What are you capable of? ' ** * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' ** * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** * '''Where are you living right now? ** * 'What kind of place is it? ' ** * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** Trivia * I keep mistaking his name as 'Shota'. Make me stop, please. Category:Males Category:Art Club Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Homosexual Category:Quiet Category:Vengeful Category:Redandsymmetry's OCs